


Blank Spaces

by EmitTime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Male Friendship, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmitTime/pseuds/EmitTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Switzerland doesn't remember. Austria cares very little for the irony. </p><p>Off-the-cuff drabble, semi-AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Spaces

**.**

 

**Blank Spaces**

 

  **.**

 

 "Who are you?" The blonde sitting against white pillows asked blandly.

 

 "Austria." At Switzerland's confused frown, his visitor raised a brow. "Roderich Edelstein."

 

 "I don't know you."

 

Until then, Austria had somewhat forgotten the feeling of a stabbed heart. "We're... We've known each other for _years_."

 

"I don't remember."

 

_So, that's how it feels._

 

"Who are you to me?"

 

"I don't know." Austria smiled tightly, patiently, desperately. _I wonder if you ever did, either._

 

"Well, I guess we'll find out."

 

"Yes." He blinked, hope settling like an eagle roosting. "We'll fill in the blanks."

 

_Perhaps read between the lines, too._

 

_ **Ende** _

**Author's Note:**

> Just a product of swirling thoughts and procrastination at 4 a.m.


End file.
